Avon Sharp
Avon Sharp *'First Appearance:' Lift Bridge (cameo), Snow Blind (not named) *'Affiliations:' The Little Western Extension *'Friends:' Duck, Oliver, Mavis, Scruff, Arthur, Wilbert, The Fat Controller *'Enemies:' Unknown *'Voice Actor:' Zack Gorab (Mavis and the Tornado only), Jared Kelly Avon Sharp is the foreman of the Little Western Extension, as chosen by the Fat Controller. Bio Avon Sharp first appeared in Lift Bridge, where he witnessed Oliver's tumble off the Tidmouth Lift Bridge. During the winter months, the Fat Controller sent Wilbert and Arthur to the work site to assist in construction. Sharp commends the two for their hard work, and leaves momentarily to make a few phone calls. While away, Arthur and Wilbert begin discussing unexpected occurrences, to which Wilbert becomes confused. Before Arthur can say something profound however, Avon butts in reminding him that he is always profound, to a point of being ineffective. He then promptly sends Arthur to Vicarstown to pick up an important shipment. Upon returning to the yard late from Vicarstown following a detour, Avon tells Arthur off for being late, giving him instructions to take his train into the valley to store it for the winter. Before Arthur is able to defend himself, Avon concedes to Arthur that his high expectations of him are based on the Fat Controller's praise. Before sending Arthur off, he warns him of the dangerous conditions near the ridge. Following Arthur's involvement in an avalanche, Sharp reports to the Fat Controller, informing him that the incident did not hinder operations. After a reminder from the Fat Controller to avoid any further accidents, Sharp departs for the night. Wilbert stops next to him, reminding him to lock up the warehouse. Surprised, Sharp replies he was going to do that, advising Wilbert to go and rest for tomorrow's workload. Upon sending Wilbert away, Sharp leaves without locking the door, as to allow for the Sodor Ironworks to leave an Iron shipment. When the bridge over the Arlesdale Railway began to take shape, Sharp realizes the need for a smaller engine to handle shunting duties on the bridge while the supports were being strengthened. Upon arrival, Scruff proves very capable in assisting with shunting duties. When the men begin installing scaffolding, he instructs Scruff to fetch the breakdown crane. When Mavis arrives with a load of stone for the bridge supports, Sharp sends Mavis onto the bridge, knowing the supports are now strong enough. Disaster cannot be averted however when Scruff unknowingly derails Mavis on the bridge while shunting the breakdown crane. During the tornado incident, Avon oversees the evacuation of the workmen, when he realizes Scruff is on the other side of the bridge. When Mavis suggests a rescue attempt, he discourages her attempt based on the inherent risks. Upon BoCo and Mavis's decision to rescue Scruff, Sharp warns them that they are putting their lives at stake. Persona Avon Sharp is very professional and takes his duties as foreman very seriously. He does not tolerate petty matters and foolishness, to which he becomes abrasive in these moments. Appearances *'Season 1:' **Lift Bridge (cameo) **Swagger and Swerves (cameo) **Snow Blind (not named) **Scruff's Scaffolding (not named) **Conspiracy Theory (cameo) *'Season 2:' **Mavis and the Tornado (not named) **Henry and Kurt (cameo) **All the World's a Stage (cameo) **Swashbuckler (cameo) Gallery Lift Bridge (33).png Winston in the dark.jpg Avon Sharp with smoke.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Non-Rail Characters Category:Staff Category:The Little Western Branchline Category:North Western Railway Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters